Aztec Jaguar vs. Zande Warrior
Aztec Jaguar vs. Zande Warrior is the 4th episode of the 2nd s eason of the TV Show Deadliest Warrior. It pitted an Aztec Jaguar against a Zande Warrior. After 1,000 battles the Zande Warrior came out on top. Weapons Aztec Jaguar Team: David Lavera and Eder Saul Lopez Zande Warrior Team: Coley Mustafa Speaks and Gordon Jock Simulation Overall Winner: Zande Warrior Battle The battle starts with an Aztec Jaguar and Zande Warrior each making their way to the top of rocky hills. The Aztec Jaguar sets his Maquahuitl by a rock, and then climbs to the top of the hill. The two warriors eye each other, waiting for the other to strike. The Zande Warrior yells out a battle cry which echoes throughout the area. This prompts the Aztec Jaguar to raise his Atlatl and Tlacochtli Arrow. He hurls the Tlacochtli, which sails across the air and barely misses the Zande Warrior. He tries again, and succeeds in hitting the Zande's shield. The Zande Warrior removes the arrow from the shield and puts his Makrigga Spear on the floor. He pulls out his Botto and Pima and climbs down the hill to run towards the Aztec Jaguar. The Jaguar sets up another Tlacochtli and throws it, missing the Zande Warrior again. He fires an arrow in retaliation and hits the Aztec Jaguar. The Aztec Jaguar sees the Zande Warrior rush towards him and pulls out the arrow from his cotton armor. He gets down from his hill and prepares his Tematlatl. He swings it around and hurls a rock at the Zande Warrior, but misses him yet again. The Zande Warrior pulls out a Kpinga and throws it at the Aztec Jaguar. It strikes his leg and forces him to the ground. He gets up and begins to flee from the Zande. He runs behind a rock and picks up his Maquahuitl. As the Zande Warrior catches up to him, the Aztec Jaguar swings the Maquahuitl, cutting through the Zande's shield like butter, whichs surprises the Zande. He swings again and knocks off the Zande Warrior's headdress. He swings a third time, and slashes the chest. The Zande Warrior pulls out his Makraka and knocks the Maquahuitl out of the Aztec's hands. He swings the Makraka at him, but it gets lodged in the Aztec's helmet. He struggles to free his weapon, but the Aztec Jaguar quickly reacts by slashing across the Zande's hip with his Tecpatl knife. The Zande Warrior falls to the ground in pain and begins rolling down the hill. The Aztec Jaguar removes his helmet, picks up his Maquahuitl and begins chasing the Zande Warrior, who is now back on his feet. The Zande Warrior rushes back to the top of his hill and runs back to the Makrigga Spear he put down earlier. The Aztec Warrior catches up and prepares to swing his Maquahuitl, but the Zande Warrior quickly turns around and thrusts the makrigga into the Jaguar's stomach. The Aztec stops in his tracks and begins spitting blood from his mouth. The Zande the pulls out makrigga, yanking out a chunk of the Aztec's innards. The Aztec falls back and off the hill, dropping into the field below. The Zande Warrior pumps his fists into the air, yelling in victory.